


Arms Linked in the Third Gym

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hq rarepair exchange 2017, M/M, Soulmate AU, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: Tsukishima would never admit it, but he really wanted to know more about his soulmate.Will he finally get his chance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my gift for the Hq Rarepair Exchange of 2017 for Natalena (@hanginwithmanerds)! I hope you enjoy it! ^^

It started when Tsukishima was 14.

A number "1" appeared on his left arm followed by a phrase.

_Untied shoe-laces._

Odd, he thought, but really, it was about time _something_ showed up on his arm.

For hundreds of years now, whenever one wrote something on their arm, it would also appear on their soulmate's. One would think that everyone would take advantage and use this communication to immediately find each other, but, although a few do, most find it to be a social taboo. Though, people do generally at least have a few conversations with each other. He had never been contacted before and he sure as heck wasn't planning on writing anything first. But, what on earth was that message supposed to mean?

He wasn't sure if he was meant to respond or not, but curiosity got the better of him and he did. Grabbing a pen from his school bag, he sent a message of his own. In all his linguistic genius, he wrote:

_What?_

A reply didn't come immediately, but after an hour or so, Tsukishima noticed something new on his arm.

_Sorry. I needed to remember it and didn't have a sheet of paper._

Why would this person need to remember untied shoe-laces? Instead of pondering that himself, he simply asked. In response, it came that apparently someone on his volleyball team never properly learned to tie his shoes and it messes him up during games.

 _Why would you keep track of that?_ , he then decided to ask.

_Well, he's ace material, so I imagine if I'm a starter I'll have to understand how he works at some point to toss to him correctly. He's a bit enigmatic._

Well, that response was a mouthful. He was starting to run out of room on his left arm. But, he made do by having them both periodically wash their arms and they were able to really talk for the first time.

According to their conversation, they both played volleyball (duh) and they didn't live in the same prefecture. They both agreed not to try and contact each other until further notice because they realized how important their separate lives were at the time.

It didn't stop Tsukishima from wondering though.

~~~~~~~~~

Fast forward a year, they have definitely made good on that promise. Tsukishima hadn't heard from the other even once. He told himself he didn't mind, but the other always seemed to be at the back of his head. He wanted to know what he looked like, his personality, _what exactly he'd be getting himself into in the long run._

People usually always ended up happy with their soulmate, but there's always a few cases that aren't happily ever after and his pessimistic ass surely had ended up with his mind in that gutter more than once. Luckily, Yamaguchi was there to pick him up from it, but of course he'd be optimistic after finally finding Yachi.

One day, though, he felt a tingly sort of... hope. It felt weird all day, but it eventually made sense when Takeda mentioned they'd be going to a training camp.

In Tokyo.

They may not have said much that night, but Tsukishima definitely remembered that that's where the other lived. And the training camp will introduce him to Tokyo teams no less!

He was glad no one noticed it, but a small smile played at the corner of his lips for just a second there.

~~~~~~~~~

The minute they got there he was on edge. With every team they greeted, he wondered if he could be any of them, but he really didn't want to get his hopes up. He knew his team would catch on if he was too interested in everyone else.

Deciding not to delve too far into it, he went through the day as if it were any other training camp. It went on and on until finally he was able to begin walking to the room they'd be staying in. He would've made it all the way there, too, if it wasn't for a voice that called out to him.

"OOOOIII!"

Tsukishima winced at how loud this guy was.

"Glasses-guy! You wanna come block for me?"

A moment of silent passed.

"No.", came the reply.

"Awww! Come on! Not even once?"

"Bokuto-san, let him be. Why don't you just get Kuroo to block for you?"

The new voice _really_ caught Tsukishima's attention. Turning his gaze back to the doorway, his eyes found... probably the prettiest boy he'd ever seen in his entire life and for the first time ever his heart clenched in his chest. The boy looked over to return the gaze and his eyes seemed to momentarily widen. They stared at each other for a moment.

Tsukishima felt like he could stare forever, but they were interrupted by a hand waving in the other's face.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Akaashi?"

The boy, who Tsukishima now knew to be Akaashi, blinked himself out of his trance and looked back at Bokuto. "Ah, sorry." He turned back to Tsukishima momentarily to say, "You don't have to block for him, don't-"

Tsukishima cut him off. "Ah- No, I've, uh, changed my mind. I'll help out." The words felt weird and out of character, but he quite frankly wanted to do anything to stay where Akaashi was going to be.

Akaashi and, especially, Bokuto looked pleased and Tsukishima made his way back into the gym. He, regrettably, got straight to blocking, so he didn't have any time to start talking with who he really wanted to see, but luckily, this guy was the setter, so he was at least really close by.

Wait.

Setter.

Isn't his... soulmate... a setter?

The thought got the better of him and he mentally froze mid-jump, allowing the ball to completely rip past his hand.

"Hey, hey, you all right, glasses?" Bokuto asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I've just... I think I need to clear my head a moment." Tsukishima responded, taking a second to adjust his glasses.

"Aw, man, do I have to wait, then?"

"Not at all!"

The voice of Nekoma's captain got louder as he came jogging towards the court they were using.

"I'd be happy to stand in, if you'll have me." He finished with a grin.

"Fine by me!" Bokuto smiled and looked to Akaashi. "Ready to start up again?"

But Akaashi's eyes were trained on Tsukishima. "... Go and get Kenma to set for you. I think I need a bit of fresh air, as well."

Bokuto and Kuroo both seemed to grumble something about that being highly unlikely, but Tsukishima and Akaashi didn't seem to care as they made their way outside of the gym. 

They stayed quiet for awhile, neither one really knowing what exactly it is they're supposed to say. Tsukishima really didn't want to just come out and say it, but there were just times when you needed to be blunt and this was one of them in his opinion.

"So, Bokuto..." He began.

"What about him?" Akaashi asked, quirking a brow.

"Does he... know how to tie his shoes?"

Akaashi paused and looked up at him. "He... does now. He didn't when I first met him, but I refused to baby him and tie his shoes for him. There are some things I cater to, but that's just a life skill." He paused again and looked away. "... Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed to have a lot in common with someone who wrote something on my arm one day, that's all." Tsukishima watched from the corner of his eye to gage the others reaction. When the other quickly turned back around, he had his answer and couldn't stop a small smile from forming. He thanked the dark of the night.

"So- You really- You're..." Akaashi couldn't seem to find the right words, but Tsukishima knew what he meant.

"It would appear so." He replied. "I'm a bit relieved I was right or else that could've ended very awkwardly."

Akaashi chuckled and it sounded like music to Tsukishima's ears. "Yes, it could've." He agreed. "But, what exactly happens now that we've figured this out?"

"Well, we definitely can't go back to the silent treatment." He answered, bluntly. "Honestly... I could barley handle that before I'd seen you now." 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't wonder about you as well." Akaashi hesitantly reached for Tsukishima's hand and the interlocked their fingers. It felt like a match. "We could message. Maybe visit sometimes. School and volleyball shouldn't be our only lives. That's not socially healthy."

Tsukishima nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me." 

They turned so that they could both directly face each other and the world seemed to slow around them. In the light that peaked through the windows of the gym, Tsukishima could see Akaashi smiling a bit, making his heart melt, but he'd never admit that. 

Though, it was hard to hide his blush as Akaashi raised himself to his tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek and then proceeded to lead him back to the gym. He would've liked to spend more time outside, but he could settle with that for now.

They had a lot of time ahead of them.


End file.
